


Жизнь продолжается

by Alre_Snow



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась. Жизнь продолжается. Что делать в мирном Мэйнфрейме тем, кто привык к постоянным сражениям?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь продолжается

Небо над Мэйнфреймом было безмятежно-синим, расчерченным серебристыми узорами микросхем.  
— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, — Андрэйя смотрела вверх, вспоминая совсем другое небо – темное, подсвеченное зловещими огнями файрволла, — иногда кажется, что весь этот счастливый финал мне просто-напросто приснился. Что вот сейчас я проснусь, и…  
— И будет очередная игра, — подхватил Матрикс, — очередная заброшенная система, и никаких шансов найти дорогу домой. Помнишь, сколько раз мне тогда снилось, будто мы уже вернулись?  
— Помню, — вздохнула она. – Но теперь-то все по-настоящему?  
— Надеюсь…  
Они сидели в парке Плавающей Точки, на бетонном бортике одного из фонтанов. Фонтан был пуст – несмотря на то, что система восстановилась после кризиса, переизбытка энергии пока не было, и ее предпочитали распределять на более неотложные нужды.  
Мимо с радостным лаем пронесся Фрискет; следом за псом вприпрыжку бежал Энзо-младший в компании нескольких юных биномов. Биномы отставали, явно не выдерживая предложенного темпа.  
— Нет, это точно не сон, — Матрикс мрачно проводил взглядом собственную копию. – Такое мне и в самом бредовом кошмаре не привиделось бы…  
Андрэйя хихикнула:  
— Оригинальные у тебя способы убеждаться в реальности происходящего.  
— А то у тебя есть лучше.  
— А у меня никаких нет, — призналась она, пожав плечами. – Но, знаешь, если слишком часто задумываться о таких вещах, может и схемы замкнуть.  
— Угу…  
Перед глазами мелькнуло размытое зеленое нечто – это Энзо пронесся в обратную сторону, теперь уже на зипборде.  
— И вот как, интересно, я должен присматривать за этим ребенком? – проворчал Матрикс. – Его и разглядеть-то не всегда получается…  
— А с чего ты вдруг взялся за ним присматривать? – приподняла брови Андрэйя. – Братские чувства пробудились?  
— Да не то чтобы… Понимаешь, если Дот хочет организовать окружающих, то мнение окружающих уже роли не играет.  
— Ну как обычно. Кто-кто, а Дот ничуть не изменилась…  
«В отличие от нас», — не договорила Андрэйя. На несколько наносекунд между ними повисло молчание.  
— Кстати, — наконец нарушил тишину Матрикс, — мелкий собирается поступать в Академию Стражей. Как только получит следующий апгрейд.  
— А ты? – вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем Андрэйя успела подумать. – Что будешь делать дальше?  
— У меня нет никакого «дальше», — отрезал Матрикс.  
Андрэйя отвела глаза:  
— Хотелось бы мне сказать тебе что-нибудь вроде «не говори ерунды», «все в порядке»… Но не могу. Не получается.  
— Нам просто нет здесь места. В этом мирном Мэйнфрейме, в восстановленной системе…   
— Кажется, будто мы выпали из сценария, да? Слишком быстро выросли.  
Он только кивнул. Они по-прежнему понимали друг друга с полуслова – из всех умений, приобретенных в играх, это оставалось одним из самых ценных.  
Вновь повисшую было тишину разорвал внезапный вопль. Матрикс мгновенно вскочил и выхватил пистолет, целясь в нечто, шлепнувшееся на землю совсем рядом с ними. Но это оказался всего лишь подросток-бином – очевидно, не справился с управлением зипбордом на крутом вираже. Теперь он в ужасе косился на красный огонек прицела, дрожащий точно между его глаз.  
— Милый, пожалуйста, убери оружие, — произнесла Андрэйя, нажимая на «пожалуйста».  
Матрикс с несколько смущенным видом спрятал пистолет в кобуру.  
— Рефлексы, знаешь ли, — попытался оправдаться он.  
— Из-з-ввините, — заикаясь, выдавил бином, шустро отползая прочь. Встать на ноги он так и не решился – видимо, из соображений безопасности.  
— Нет-нет, это нам нужно извиняться, — покачала головой Андрэйя. — Чудовище ты зеленое, — повернулась она к Матриксу, — пугаешь тут мирное население…  
— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал он. – Сама-то как дернулась?  
Только тут Андрэйя осознала, что судорожно сжимает рукоять трезубца – да так, что даже пальцы свело. Хорошо еще, хоть не активировала, а то бедный бином вообще бы в обморок грохнулся…  
— Да уж, мы с тобой – та еще парочка, — она повесила трезубец обратно на пояс. – Чуть что – сразу за оружие хватаемся…  
— В играх это была очень полезная привычка, если помнишь.  
— Игры закончились. И война тоже.  
«Война закончилась, а мы остались», — подумали они оба одновременно. Им даже не нужно было произносить это вслух – все и так было понятно.  
Непонятно было другое: что им – таким – делать в нынешнем Мэйнфрейме? С привычкой стрелять на звук, вскидываться на каждое резкое движение, чуять опасность всегда – даже со спины или сквозь сон… Кому это нужно в городе, где даже вирусов теперь не осталось. Уходить в другие системы и искать врагов там не хотелось. В конце концов, они ведь так долго, так безнадежно шли именно сюда. Домой. А вернувшись и выиграв последнюю битву, обнаружили, что спасали этот город не для себя…  
— Безнадежно все это, — тяжело вздохнув, Матрикс опустился обратно на парапет.  
Андрэйя придвинулась ближе, прижалась бедром.  
— В конце концов, у нас еще есть мы, — напомнила она. – Даже если ничего другого не останется – мы есть.  
Матрикс повернулся к ней, обнял, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы цвета морской волны.  
— Ох, Дрэй, — глухо произнес он, — что бы я без тебя делал? Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я не заслуживаю такой девушки, как ты…  
— Глупый спрайт, — чуть отстранившись, Андрэйя легонько щелкнула его по носу. – Без тебя меня вообще бы не было, забыл?  
— Забыл, — кивнул Матрикс, невольно улыбаясь. – Глядя на тебя, всегда забываю. Ты слишком невероятная…  
Он снова привлек ее к себе и поцеловал.  
— Ну что ж ты делаешь, — выдохнула Андрэйя, когда они наконец разомкнули губы, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Тут же дети смотрят…  
— А то эти дети чего-то не знают, — хмыкнул Матрикс. – Я в их возрасте уже все инфо-файлы прочитал…  
— Внимание, — раздался из-под небесного купола бесстрастный механический голос, — загружается игра. Внимание, загружается игра…  
Небо потемнело, заискрилось фиолетовыми молниями. Переглянувшись, Матрикс и Андрэйя разом вскочили на ноги и бросились к опускавшемуся неподалеку игровому кубу, на бегу проверяя оружие.  
Похоже, даже в новом Мэйнфрейме для них еще оставалось дело.


End file.
